Valance
The Town and Port of Valance is a small town in the Kingdom of Glanoor. It's population is approximately 2200 people, including the surrounding farms. The town is located where the River Isen empties out in to the Southern Sea. Demographics Valance has a population of approximately 2200. * 71% Human * 14% Halfling * 8% Dwarf * 2% Elf * 2% Minotaur * 3% Other Notable Locations: Market Square The surrounding farms and villages use the Market Square in Valance to buy and sell their goods and wares. The main Market takes place on Stardays every week, but some vendors are set up many days a week. The Lumber Mill The Lumber Mill is the main source of income in the town. Lumberjack crews run in the nearby forests and float high quality timber down river to the Mill, which is located at a bend in the river, just south east of the town proper. The Mill uses a water wheel to finish lumber to be shipped out of town, and also to supply the Cooper and Carpenter. Between the lumberjack crews and the mill crews, a plurality of the town’s able bodies work in forestry. The Lumber Mill is owned and operated by Billingham Johann. The Lumberjack crew chief is Loem. The Carpenter The carpenter's workshop employs a few of the town locals, but head carpenter is Quinn Blemmish. The shop mostly produces building materials, but will also create furniture and cabinetry. The Apprentice Markle Swiftfoot is actually doing most of the work. Cooper and Wheelwright Located just before the lumber mill, Corella Greenbottle runs a small shop building barrels and wagon wheels. The Two Lilies Inn Just off the town square, across from the temple is The Two Lilies Inn. Owned and operated by Patricia Hollsman, the Inn has a verity of lodging options to suit well to do merchants, right down to scruffy adventures. She may even have room in the stables, if you still can't pay. The common room is also the main tavern in town, and Patricia's wife Kalinda cooks stews in the evenings and serves fresh bread and ploughman's lunches. The Temple of Pelor The Temple of Pelor has recently finished construction, utilizing the local carpentry skills, and eschewing more traditional stonework construction. Brother Michael runs the temple, holding services at high noon on Sundays. The Blacksmith Brennan Silvervein opened his smithy in after he discovered that the beautiful new Valancian Cabinet that his father bought had poor hinges and plain handles. The smith's shop is on the road towards the Cooper's shop. The Docks Valance's Docks provide export services for the finished wood goods and raw lumber, and imports the other requirements of the town. Barges run up and down the river with the finished lumber from the Mill, and are also managed by Dockmaster Dorian Westhammer. Customs Office The Kingdom of Glanoor rules here, though the Capital and throne are a 12 day ride or a 6 day sail. The Custom office notes all Trade and makes sure all tariffs and duties are paid. The current Customs Officer is Lt. Marcus Sorile. The Customs Office also contains a small town guard. The Bookbinder and The Library Skamos the Poem does her best to maintain a small library, though the money is actually in book binding. She has a small shack near the lumber mill where she makes paper, and tans leather bindings. The Library is a small shop off the Market Square. Skamos the Poem lives in the back of the Library. Stables Located near the Inn, Brendon Greenbottle runs the stables. Surrounding Area The Palgrave Wood The forest surrounding the town of contains a high percentage of tall straight old oak, prized for its strength, beauty, and its ability to take enchantment. It's about 3000 square kilometres. Claimed by the Kingdom of Glanoor, it is mostly uninhabited. The eastern edge of the Palgrave Wood marks the border of Glanoor. The Palgrave Road The main road in to Valance runs out due east through The Palgrave Wood. Usually a safe road, and often travelled by the Lumberjacks as the road passes close to the Lumber Mill. The next stop on the road to the east is 4 days, the Village of Burnroot and continuing to the City of Fallkirk. The Capital Road The road to Glanoor City exits the city to the south by south west. It's takes a winding but safe road that it makes its way toward the Capital, a 12 days ride. It passes through Bonton, Massenberg, and Moor on the way. The Shoreway A often under used road leaves Valance both east and west along the shoreline. In the past it was used more often, but sailing has become more popular and easier. East by north east leads to Seersville in 9 days, and south west 5 days to Homes Cove, and eventually to Glanoor's main port, Pancora (12 days). Category:Locations